Within These Walls
by LayLunna
Summary: One shot about Jinx and Wally's Relationship. I don't these Characters.


_**Dizzy.**_ That was the first word that came to mind. Everything around her seconds before had been a sickening blur. She had no idea where he was taking her. Or how this, this speed, didn't make him feel like he had a bad hangover with a side of panic attack. Her breath had long since left her, but still somehow she felt safe in his strong arms. Which was strictly in every sense of the word wrong. She was the enemy. For all she knew he was taking her to jail.

That was the difference between them. He has people who care, who drive him to do the right thing every single day. She had no one, she was just trying to survive. And to top it off wasn't doing a very good job of it.

When she realized he'd stopped it still took almost a minute for her mind to rejoin her body. She blinked those bright cat eyes before moving her arms. This confirmed what she'd come to the conclusion of, she was in a rather comfortable bed. And he had blurred out of the room. She tried carefully to sit up to simply be met with pain. Damn her "friends" for leaving her their to.. To die.

The realization hit her hard. Her team left her, shit somebody lead a revolt against her. She licked her dry lips looking around the place. She found this to be even more confusing. This was obviously not a jail cell, or the hospital. So where on gods green earth was she? She saw a set of chemistry tubes and beakers, not that she had any idea what they were for. The walls were covered in movie posters, that's when she saw it.

She couldn't really be seeing this. His yellow and red suit hung over the back of a desk chair. Empty. She blinked a few times. Just in time to see him enter the room. His normally messy red hair seemed a little calmer then it ever had in the battle field, and those green eyes seemed like they were pulling her in. He broke the silence. "Welcome to my room."

Shit. This was worse then the other two options, she was not only behind enemy lines she was under his sheets. He set down a bottle of water and a first aid kit as well as some soup. What happened next sent her mind reeling back into that state of hazy drunkenness from running at super speed. He apologized. "I'm sorry but to treat your wounds I have to take your dress off."

His fingers were soft as they brushed her skin, she was too weak to put up a fight. She couldn't even will her mouth to form words. Her body was almost one giant bruise. But his concern was the large gash on her side. He had placed her over some bath towels, to soak up some of the blood. "I'm glad I had patrol tonight. I don't know how much longer you would have made it out there."

She thought back to how many times he's flirted with her, she always thought he was just trying to get in her head. He first sprayed her side with a numbing spray. "You're going to be okay." She wasn't sure if he was reassuring her, or just needed to hear himself talk. He slowly began cleaning the sides of the cut. It wasn't as painful as she expected. Soon he resprayed the now pink flesh. He carefully opened a sterile pack, and pulled out the needle to sewed up her side.

He got a warm bowl of water and washed her body gently. "What happened to you beautiful?" She was in his territory, he'd know if they'd been in a battle. And his teammates wouldn't leave her like this. After getting her clean he propped her up bringing the water to her lips. When she took a long drink he paused her. "That's a girl." The woman choked as she tried to swallow the last of it. Sending pain through her entire body. He carefully helped her eat a little of the warm soup.

He sighed pulling the second hair elastic from her hair. The other was long gone leaving a mess of hair with it. He pushed the long bubble gum pink hair out of her face. No one has ever been this gentle with her. "I wish you'd say something anything really. I have so many questions. Like how long where you left in the rubble of that abandoned warehouse?"

She simply blinked up at him, before trying to fall asleep. Maybe this was all some strange dream and by sleeping she wake up back in her hellhole of a room. With her thin mattress that often left her achy, and the soft blanket that she thought of as the nicest thing she owned.

Wally watched her sleep fitfully for a while, but when she started crying out in her sleep he couldn't take it. He saw her shivering even under his warm blankets. He climbed into his bed and held her gently against his chest. He ran warm, and could feel her nuzzling into him.

When she awoke she found herself even more disoriented. She looked to her side and saw the sleeping speedster. She let her fingers brush over his cheek. Okay she had to admit he was beyond handsome. She jumped when he spoke his eyes still shut. "How did you sleep?"

She willed her voice to sound strong but was disappointed as it came out sounding like she drank broken glass and was unsure of everything in life. "Not terrible." The smile that spread over his lips gave her a strange sense of warmth.

For him it was relief. "I'm so glad you're getting your voice back." Neither of them could have expected how the next few weeks would go. He kept her hidden in his room bringing her food or running her to the bathroom. They learned a lot about each other those few restless nights.

Wally learned that Jinx, a sorceress by trade, was playful and full of spunk. She had a bright soul that was pushed too deep inside of herself. He took the time to teach her things she didn't know. She learned besides funny, a complete flirt, he was brilliant. Knowing the periodic table by heart, he could calculate just about any formula. "Everything has a purpose, and every purpose has a meaning." He stated one night as she laid in his arms.

Eventually, her always being in his room, they learned what the others lips tasted of. Jinx had a sweet taste that Wally could only compare to be sunshine and magic, where Jinx swore he tasted like the wind. Neither could get enough of the others taste. It lead him to ask the question that changed her life. "Join our side. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Jinx woke up from her dream. She often would relive this memory on how he changed her life, especially after they had a fight. She looked at the clock. It was three am. She got out of her old bed at the tower and wandered silently down the hall before opening his door.

She could feel the smile as it over took his mouth . She sighed in defeat as she climbed into their bed, and into his arms. "I'm sorry baby." He turned and kissed her gently. The same way he had that very first time. "Me too." he whispered. And again somehow all was right with the world.


End file.
